


The Moment is Ours

by ArcanicSoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay, gals of the garden, smut w/feelings, very gay, yuri garden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanicSoul/pseuds/ArcanicSoul
Summary: Juno and Aurora always did have a knack for finding one another.





	The Moment is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> The characters involved in this fic are of original characters. I do not hold any claim to these characters other than my right to write fan-related content to them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Surprisingly, for once, a certain female named Juno Velliscig was being studious. The purple-haired woman was only in her sophomore year, and she was quickly learning that this was the year where things tended to catch up if you left them be. That was a mistake made near the end of her freshman year and she refused to make such a mistake again.

So there she was, reclining back on the couch with her laptop being cradled in her lap, fingers furiously typing up a report. She bit her lower lip in thought, eyebrows scrunching. It was a long assignment, asking for a detailed analysis of society and the behavior of humans.  _ Only a few more paragraphs _ , she thought to herself, going between her outline and her notes. It was getting late into the night, 10 p.m. already and Juno wanted to catch up on her sleep. Between basketball practice and mountains of homework assignments, it had been difficult for her to get a wink of sleep as of late.

Meanwhile, her lover, Aurora Owles, sat on the floor, a hand on her cheek and the other tapping a pen furiously against her notebook.  _ I can't get this problem right. _ She had been stuck on this problem for a solid 10 minutes and she still couldn't figure it out. She was only in her first year, but her professor already gave them tons to do. 

Frustrated, she shoved the paper and her books aside and took out her phone.  _ This is so annoying, I need to get away from studying, at least for a night _ . She looked up at the female sitting on the couch, legs stretched out casually, “Hey, Uno. Are you done with what you're doing? Because I'm going to book us some tickets for a movie tonight.”

" _ You're _ going to buy the tickets? I'm not sure if I should trust you with that." Juno grinned, eyes shifting from her computer screen to Aurora. “Not after last time.” Her hands moved the computer off to the small coffee table next to the couch, at least for now. She’ll need it later but for now, her girlfriend was the center of her attention. She patted her lap as an open invitation, winking in that mischievous manner of hers. 

Aurora got up slowly and stretched her arms overhead. She knew what Juno had meant with that gesture, she came in closer – looked at the girl below her as she teasingly slid a leg onto Juno's lap and an arm around her neck. She gazed at the woman in front of her, eyes darting from the woman's eyes to her lips. Aurora never knew what it was but there was something about the woman in front of her that she couldn’t resist very well. 

"Besides, it wouldn't hurt to work ahead while you're at it." She paused, knowing how much the professors loved pushing new information on the students during an assignment. That always bit her in the butt back in freshman year. "Or at least do what you can."

“Why are you always right?” she murmured affectionately, smiling at the taller woman before kissing her forehead. They were a good balance: Juno taking on the more serious aspects of life while Aurora was there to loosen her up persay, both metaphorically and literally. 

At their small college, for the past five months of their dating, they were known as the power couple. Everyone and anyone knew of Juno Velliscig, the star basketball player, the one who could make all the winning shots in every game she took part in. It was no small exaggeration to say she had a horde of dedicated fangirls, good for her because they boosted morale for her team during game time. . . bad because she didn’t really desired to be pursued after. 

Aurora, on the other hand, was no star athlete but instead, was known for a specific reason. And that reason could be summed up into three words: forget me not. As that title implied, she was known for leaving behind a string of lovers, heartbreak prominent in each of them. Nobody knew why she went through lovers like how she changed clothes but that part didn’t really bother Juno. None of those rumors, myths, whatever one would want to call them, didn’t really affect her. 

More of, she couldn’t believe them. Not with the way Aurora would stare at her.

“Because I’m older than you?” It was such a measly comeback but Juno’s brain just couldn’t function well with the piercing stare Aurora sent her way. That stare that meant Juno had her undivided attention and as always, that knowledge took her breath away. 

“Too bad though because I already bought the tickets, so you better finish up with whatever work you're doing. I'm heading off to take a shower," a wink at Juno, "And no, you can't join me - not  _ tonight _ that is."

"Hey you never know." Juno teased, pulling the other closer by her waist, fingers curled around her hips, enjoying her warmth. She kissed her cheek quickly, smirking quite a bit. "Maybe I didn't want to join tonight. How could you just assume that?" 

She wiggled her eyebrows as if implying something more, "Or maybe since I've done a nice chunk of my homework, all that's left is you." 

Aurora pulled away and placed a hand on her hip, “You can't get away with flattery, Velliscig. Your tricks don't work against me.” she huffed in an attempt to hold back her laughter. She had no doubt Juno saw through her trick easily, and the other could only playfully huff in return, knowing full well she didn’t mean those words, pressing another kiss to her cheek.

Feeling her legs lowkey going numb from the weight of her lover and awkwardness of their cuddling position, she shifted to get into a more comfortable position, her arm at the base of Aurora’s back for better support. "Besides, what movie did you buy the tickets for?" 

Cue that adorable confused look.

“Oh, As for that. . .” She pulled out her phone and handed it to Juno, “I just reserved seats for the last movie that was showing. Seeing as how it’s late enough as it is, no need for a hassle,” she commented as she made her way to the bedroom where the bathroom was. Her hands were already stripping off her shirt and pants.

“You know where to find me.” Aurora winks while slipping into the room.

Fuuuuck. Why was her girlfriend  _ such a fucking tease _ ? "You know you love it when I sweet talk you like that, Ro." She called out as a last-minute attempt retort even though they both knew that was a losing move.

As the other was making her way from the living room to the bedroom, her eyes may or may not have wandered downwards to enjoy more of a particular view. Of course Aurora was wearing that dark blue lingerie that always looked absolutely amazing on her. This side of her wasn’t really all that public. In fact, to the public, Juno was this quiet shy soft-spoken woman who was perfect in every way. In bed, with Aurora, that was a completely different story.

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed in tonight hm?" She smirked, already mentally planning on surprising her in the shower.

But first, time to take a look at the movie Aurora bought the tickets for. 

Shazam? That's. . . an interesting choice. Definitely not the first choice Juno would have picked, not having much of an interest in superhero movies, but as Aurora mentioned, it was rather late and this was the last showing. 

Plus she knew the main reason for this sudden date was for Aurora to relax from her studies and honestly, who was she to deny her of that?

Her eyes wandered to her computer, remembering her mess of a homework. In an attempt to at least somewhat clean it up for tomorrow, she wandered over there, saving the document and organizing her papers. Work first, then fun right?

“I did! Now finish your work!” Aurora yelled from the room. It wasn’t long before the Alaskan blue-haired female finished up, wanting more of a quick rinse from the hard day. As she stepped out of the shower, and went to the bedroom, she picked out her outfit for their impromptu movie night date. She chose to wear a light gray jacket, a white shirt that was slightly cropped that allowed a glimpse of her navel, and finally she finished it off with a pair of tight black pants – this would probably go well with boots too, the heels adding some height to her 153 cm stature. She’ll definitely need it compared to her 178 cm lanky athlete of a girlfriend.

And then, there was the added bonus of making Juno extremely gay for her.

Running her fingers through her hair, she stepped out of the room, calling out.

“Ready?"

“Yea yea!" Juno cursed under her breath, not expecting Aurora to be done so soon. She was hoping to squeeze in a few more lines but alas, that was not to be. She quickly saved her report before shutting down the computer, placing it in her bookbag.

She glanced up to Aurora to reply with a “I’ll get ready soon” and  _ holy shit she suddenly forgot how to breathe. _

Sometimes, she could swear that her girlfriend was a little devil. 

After preparing her bookbag for tomorrow, she got up, changing into more casual clothes. She took a bit longer to dress, looking for something in particular, something special for tonight. After about ten minutes, she stepped out of the bedroom, dressed in a red T-shirt paired off with the typical blue jeans and sneakers. A bit more shabby than her usual look but for a movie night out, Juno thought this fitted her well. She had learned long ago that Aurora could care less at how Juno dressed, as long as she was treated right and their relationship was right as rain. That was one of the aspects of their relationship she treasured. The one where she didn’t feel pressured to be a certain way. "Yeah, how about you Ro?"

Aurora raised an eyebrow, silently wondering if that question even needed to be asked. Shaking her head in amusement and deciding to not comment about it, she straightened Juno's shirt, her hands around the collar of the shirt. That was only an excuse for her to pull the taller woman down for a quick peck on the lips.

“Ready as I'll ever be.”

"Those heels really do make you taller huh?" She commented, noticing how Ro kissed her more with ease. Juno always found their height difference amusing, Ro usually having to be on her tiptoes to be able to remotely reach her lips.

It made the athlete feel a rush of warmth at those memories, when Juno would have to lift Aurora up for a kiss and all the latter could do was cling onto her, pretending to pout that her girlfriend had to lift her up.

“You know you love me wearing these,” she playfully smirked at Juno, mimicking the casanova’s line from earlier.

"I do love seeing you dress like this." Embarrassed cough. "Come on, movie is starting in half an hour," Juno turned around, ignoring the flush on her face as she grabbed her keys and wallet, "You planning to get any snacks?"

Following Juno to the door, Aurora grabbed the other girl's hand, “We can buy some popcorn before seeing the movie if you want to.”

"Mmm. . I was thinking more of hot dogs. The popcorn tends to be too much for me to finish in one sitting." The small talk helped to cool the tall female from the earlier tease, her blush fading from her fair skin.

“I know. Besides, don’t think I can’t see you sneaking a glance at my navel, you know.” she said smugly, trying to eye the girl to let her know that she's been caught. Juno wasn’t exactly the definition of  _ subtle _ . 

Of course Aurora just  _ had _ to get that blush flaring once again.

Aurora liked that side of her. She liked how Juno didn’t bother to hide her expressions, whether flustered or pleased, knowing she wasn’t trying to pretend to be otherwise. Then there was the bonus of getting her ego boosted from her lover staring at her.

"Can you blame me admiring my cute ass girlfriend?" Juno smirked before getting into the car, adjusting her driver’s seat. "Besides, I know you're checking out my arms.~" That was the perk of being the star of the basketball sport here, the ace of their entire team. With the constant dribbling and working out Juno did, it was natural for her arms to become a lean kind of toned, the kind that had Aurora swooning for her.

It always flattered her whenever Aurora gave her a piercing stare at her upper arms, particularly when she flexes them when she practices, grabs something from the shelf, lifts something heavy, etc. It made her feel like she was on the top of the world, able to draw out a reaction from the blue-haired girl that no one else could garner.

Basically, Aurora was swooning for her a lot. 

Juno was usually semi-uncomfortable when people did that, but not with Aurora. It felt. . like Aurora was admiring how she was as a person, not because she was athletic. Like she was admiring who Juno is and the work she put in to be where she was today.

“Yeah, well still you're looking at me as if I'm something to pounce on,” she playfully smacked Juno's shoulder before adjusting her seatbelt.  With another glance at those toned arms, she couldn’t resist running a hand down the player’s arm before setting it gently on Juno's thigh. She couldn’t deny that Juno's body was right to her liking and definitely couldn’t deny that she was indeed checking out her arms. 

Every guy and girl would be jealous of how fit she was.

“And the same could still easily be said about you." Juno shot Aurora an affectionate smile, quite aware of the effect she had on the shorter woman. 

_ Fuck, she's so endearing. _

That thought dashed through Aurora’s mind, feeling warm despite the cool air of the evening.

"It wouldn't be the first time for me to pounce on you though, now would it?" Juno continued, her smile melting more into a smirk, knowing very well Aurora couldn’t argue against that.

“Just shut up and drive.”

Juno started up the car with a laugh and a wink, aware she won this round. “If you say so, milady.”

The car ride didn't take too long, only about 15 minutes. Juno wouldn't trade a minute of it though, enjoying every minute of talking, and more importantly,  _ flirting _ with her passenger.

Soon enough, they reached their destination with little hassle, Juno parking in a corner. “Always the best place for a quick make-out session if need be.” She cited, turning off the engine.

As Aurora opened the door, she couldn’t help but ask, amused at how Juno kept up with her flirty antics, “How can you still have energy and flirt with me after all the work you just did?”She walked over to the other side and held the other girl's hand. 

Their fingers intertwined as Juno locked the car, heading into the theater. "I'm not quite sure. You just. . seem to have that effect on me." She admitted, those words slipping out naturally, as if there was no need for Juno to hold herself back when it came to them. The tall woman rarely found herself feeling drained when she was with the other; instead she looked forward to every moment they could steal away from the cold grips of their university. 

"I guess so." She said casually, staying close to Juno’s side.

_ You seem to have that effect on me _ . The words resonated in Aurora in that it reminded her of her favorite flower. A forget me not. It seemed fitting at the moment.

Juno, as clueless as ever, had no idea what sort of effect her words had on Aurora, still as clueless as ever. 

But that was okay. That was always okay as long as they had each other.

“Come on, we don't want to miss out on whatever I reserved for us.”

"Sure sure, don't forget though, snacks first,” a casual smirk on her face, “Well, unless you mind me digging into you first."

“Maybe after the movie – I can think about it. Maybe I can even let you use the thing that you've been dying to try out.” Aurora vehemently ignored her own heavy blush, batting her eyes playfully.

"Why do you gotta tease me like this?" Juno grumbled, playfully pouting in return. She knew very well what Aurora meant and it was frustrating that they were so close yet so far from that. . certain aspect of that intimate part of their relationship. 

”Most things are worth the wait, Uno,” she squeezed the other's hand, “But there are some things that you have to work hard for.”

"You're such a  _ tease _ ." Juno repeated, narrowing her eyes more in a mocking manner before leaning in to do place a quick kiss on her lips. At the contact, the corners of her lips were already curling up into a light smirk, always enjoying this sort of intimate contact. It felt a bit weird, able to kiss someone like this casually in public. Her previous partners hated any sort of public display of affection and well, that was on Juno’s fault. She should have seen the warnings earlier but that was fine. 

Now she had a partner who for one, reveled in her affections, even in public and two, could give less than a fuck about her fangirls.

All Aurora could really respond with was an arm thrown around Juno’s waist, tugging her closer. “Because I love seeing you like this,” she responded coyly, leaning up to kiss her cheek. “And because you love it when I do.”

Juno pouted in response, an arm slipping around Aurora’s shoulders, pecking her lips, “Still though that doesn’t mean. . “ But her attempt at pouting was quickly thrown aside as she noticed something distinctly special. "Oh look it seems they have a couple's deal for hot dogs and drinks. Sweet!" She was like a puppy, barely able to keep still in one place. 

“We should hurry up and buy them. The movie's about to start in 5 minutes.” Aurora gently reminded her, returning the small kiss.

"Oh shit, you're right." Juno lowkey dashed off to grab the snacks, her years of basketball training kicking in. "Go ahead and save us some seats!"

Aurora tried to hide her laugh by covering her mouth. Juno can be adorable sometimes, most of the time, okay all the time. Maybe, even always. Aurora made her way to the theater, looking at the ticket – their seats were on the second row before the last row of seats at the back. Not plenty of people around either

She sat down, and waited for a tall girl with lavender hair to appear.

The line wasn't long thankfully so Juno only had to wait a while to order the food and then wait juuuust a bit longer to get said food. It was a bit hard balancing the two drinks and a plate full of hot dogs but that was fine. Her wallet didn’t feel as empty thanks to the deal and she had a lover to get back to.

She made her way into the showing, grinning when she found a certain short girl with blue hair. Sliding into the seat next to her, she winked, pretending to play a suave character, "Is this here seat taken, miss?"

“Yeah, I came here with my girlfriend,” Aurora replied casually, knowing what Juno was doing, playing along in the meantime.

“Though, I must say, you look rather familiar.” She leaned in, pretending to examine the stunning athlete besides her. That’s when she took the chance to quickly swipe at her drink and hotdog. “Thanks for the food,” before reaching to her pocket to pull out a dollar, “Here's your tip. Have a nice night,” waving her hand playfully.

Gods, how could this woman make her heart flutter like so?

"Oh I even get a tip? Why thank you milady." Juno put the drink in the cup holder, then grabbing her own hot dog. "Your girlfriend must be quite the lucky gal, having someone as nice as you leaving a simple stranger such a tip." 

Lowkey, Ro acting like that only made her want to pull her onto her lap and kiss her hard. Hard enough so that all Aurora could think about was her.

“Oh? You're still here?” she chuckled, feigning disinterest while looking over at Juno, her lips in a half amused smile. “I was feeling generous. It was the least I can do for giving out free food.” She paused before leaning in closer, a hand on her chin, “You remind me of her actually.”

"Eh? And how exactly do I remind you of your girlfriend?" She casually asked, her eyes focused on her snack as she dumped ketchup and relish on her hot dog. "Is it cause of my good looks and charm?"

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Aurora couldn’t help but smirk as she took a sip of her soda.

"I mean, I am asking. Isn't that a sign that I do indeed wish to know?” The purple-haired female immediate retorted, leaning back into her chair.

Juno's teasing was way too charming for her own good, Aurora groaned mentally. But she refused to concede to this play of hers. Or rather, she didn’t want to.

Not yet at least.

“I'm sorry but I don't think you can even compare to her.”

Juno bit into her hot dog happily, unfazed, "And how do you know that for sure? For all you know, I could be the better one for you.~"

Smirk smirk.

Alright. Too much.

Aurora lightly smacked Juno's head. “Uno, how long are you going to keep this up?” she giggled. How could she even tolerate this from the start? “And I already think one of you is enough for me to handle.” Putting a hand on Juno's chin, she tilted her head forward so she could kiss her as deeply as she could, as if she were trying to convey all of her feelings for the other.

It was captivating really, that Juno could make her feel better after a long day’s of work with only a few lines and a kiss.

Juno's lips curled into a mini grin the moment their lips met, leaning in more to kiss her back with just as much passion. Although she couldn’t help but silently curse the armrests for being in the way.

"You know you loved every single moment of it though." She whispered against her lips, playfully biting at her lower lip. "And me.” It was amazing she hadn’t outright pulled her onto her lap. “Can't resist my charm eh, Ro?"

Oh was this what they were playing at now huh?

“Yeah. Seeing you like that made me want to straddle you.” Aurora shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Despite the air of confidence she gave off earlier, those words were enough to turn Juno into a blushing mess. She sputtered out something incoherent before summarizing her feelings up in four words, "Out here? In public?" Sharing kisses was one thing. For Aurora to straddle her in the middle of a dark movie theater was another thing.

And Juno couldn’t find herself opposing that idea.

Before the moment could even get more heated up, Aurora took a bite of her food, commenting on a certain event to distract Juno and torture her a bit on the side. “Shhh. . .looks like the movie’s starting," she shushed the other, smirking in a way that promised more.

Aurora always did liked to fluster the team player by saying something unexpected. And it always, always worked.

Juno wasn't sure whether to be thankful for the movie starting or not. So she leaned back into her chair, her face as red as ever as she attempted to enjoy her snacks and rid her mind of certain images. 

Why? Just. . .Why did the other do this to her. . ? 

Nnnngh. 

Pure torture.

As Aurora was drinking from her cup, she couldn't help but notice how Juno was kind of...stiff?

“Hey, is something wrong?” she asked worriedly, the recent flirting forgotten for the time being.

"N-No." She stuttered out in response, her cheeks still sporting a blush.  "Just. . didn't expect you to tease me like that is all."

In response, the Alaskan put a hand on the girl's thigh - lightly stroking it. “What do you mean tease you? I never tease you.” She commented all with an innocent look.

Oh now was that an outright lie.

"You know  _ exactly _ how you teased me." She lowkey growled, her knee twitching at the touch of her lover. "Like right now."

As if to prove that very point, Aurora couldn’t help but be bolder, going higher and higher up her thigh with each light stroke. “I don't know what you're talking about.” she whispered in a sultry manner, her lips brushing against Juno's ear.

"Babe, we're in public."

She had half a mind to pull Ro right onto her lap. The only thing stopping her was just that,  _ they're in public _ .

“I'm not even doing anything though?” She quickly removed her hand from the girl's thigh and pretended to be focused on the movie while devouring her snack.

_ I'm in so much trouble for this later, _ she thought. That thought did little to put out the flame of desire lit in her. 

She wasn’t sure how oblivious Juno actually was but for now, she'll play along.

Juno huffed, finishing up her snack, licking her lips once she was done. The hot dog didn’t really fill her up that much but that was alright, she knew what would sate her appetite.

Maybe.

Thankfully the movie was halfway finished yet it felt like an eternity for the pair of lovers. Aurora sneaked a peek at Juno. She reached out, her hand brushing against Juno’s, trying to look for more warmth – or just an excuse to be closer to her girlfriend.

"Hm?" Juno turned her hand to clasp the other's, tilting her head in a questioning manner. 

"Something the matter, Ro?"

All she really received as an answer was a single look, one that was way too long for it to be considered as casual in public.

“You're far more entertaining than this movie,” shrugging her shoulders casually as she rubbed a thumb on Juno's hand. She wasn’t sure what made her heart beat faster: the freedom to flirt with Juno like this or the fact they were here, just being themselves.

"Weren't you the one who chose this movie? I thought you'd be more into it." Juno could feel her throat going dry at the. . look Aurora sent her way, feeling warmth rush down there. "Ya know?"

“I told you, I just reserved it because it was the last movie that was showing around this time.” She looked around carefully..

“...and there's not a lot people too.” Her grip tightened, those words of her dripping with sensual intent.

Juno  _ finally _ gave in, patting at her lap, a light smirk playing on her lips. "What are you waiting for then? The show ain't gonna start by itself." Two can play at this game.

Aurora was the type of person that you would call quiet and a little bit reserved. But sometimes the thrill of experiences like this made her blood rush, head practically throbbing with want at what was to come.

She looked around first, making sure once more that the few people that were there in the theater were nowhere near them. Thankfully, most of them sitting in the middle or in front. Without missing a cue, Aurora got up quietly, pulling up the armrest before straddling the taller girl, arms on her neck, biting her lower lip while locking her eyes with a set of amber irises.

Did she just feel something. . .hard?

Juno's smirk grew wider once her lover settled onto her lap, her hands resting upon her hips. "Is this what you wanted?" She whispered, trying to not disturb the audience. Her eyes locked onto those blue-green irises, dark with desire, before leaning in, tilting her head as she went in for a kiss. 

Her hands couldn't resist moving around a bit, stroking along Ro's thighs. It was a light touch but she knew just how much Aurora was turned out, judging by the slight grinding of her hips.

“Babe, you're far more enjoyable than the movie.” Aurora's hand found its way to Juno's face, cupping it gently but needy at the same time. The other hand was tangled in her hair, lightly pulling it as if to bring Juno ever closer to her. 

One thing went without saying.

_ She needed more _ .

The lavender-haired female groaned into the kiss, understanding exactly what Aurora was in need of.

"As enjoyable as I am, I can't just do you right here." She growled softly, her right hand slipping under Ro's shirt, sliding up her bare back. Her fingers played with the edges of her bra, as if silently promising what was to come.

Aurora bit down on the girl's neck to restrain a whimper, hard enough for Juno to feel a small sting of pain but not enough to leave a noticeable mark. Juno's hands were cold but it was electrifying at the same time. 

"More - touch me more..please,” she whimpered as she held tighter on the girl's shoulder. Her voice grew low, eager to feel more from her lover, her hips grinding down more with intent.

"But if I touch you more here,” her hand continued wandering, nails lightly dragging across her skin, “well let's just say I don't trust you to keep quiet."

Her other hand slipped under as well, wandering all over, first playing with the bra strap before making her way to the front. There, she tentatively cupped her chest, testing her reaction.

"Then make me shut up." She challenged, biting her lower lip in a sad attempt to fight back a moan as Juno touched her breast. In that moment, she wanted to strip off all of her clothes. She couldn’t recall having such a urge as strong as this before but there was no one else she’d rather have this with. 

"And how would you suggest I do that?" 

Juno knew exactly what she meant; she wanted to hear it for herself though. She playfully squeezed her chest, her eyes glinting with lust. For once, she was a bit disappointed they were in public, unable to let her hands wander further and better yet, see that shirt thrown on the floor.

For a moment, there was nothing else said, only heavy breathes could be heard. Aurora took out Juno's hand from her shirt. She lifted up the girl's hand to her mouth, and while looking at amber irises, she kissed the tip of the finger, then slowly, oh so slowly, licked it starting from the base all the way to end. She ended it with sucking each finger, looking at Juno with more lust than ever.

Never once breaking eye contact.

If anyone asked what Aurora’s spirit animal was, Juno would respond that it was a panther. What else could it be, with those sharp eyes fixated on her like prey and her every movement calculated to drive the athlete crazy for her?

Juno's face was red all over, not expecting Aurora to seduce her in such a way. She knew there was a kink for this sort of thing but she hadn’t expect Aurora to be part of that group. 

"You didn't like my hand there?" Her eyes drank in the sight of how needy Aurora looked to how her hips were subtly grinding against her, her body arching up against her. 

"No." Aurora replied, her voice heavy, a sly grin forming. "I want you to touch me everywhere." She nibbled at the girl's ear. Her lips slowly made its way to her neck, taking her time and leaving light marks. She’ll make sure to leave more visible marks later for ahem, obvious reasons.

Juno felt a purr rumbling in her throat from those nibbles. "Here? At the theater?” Her hands slid more downwards, grabbing at her ass. "You sure?"

"Do you have other places in mind?" Aurora left another mark on her neck, smirking a bit in satisfaction. Juno's going to have trouble hiding those lovely marks, especially during practice. 

"Cause I don't think I can wait that long for a 15 minute drive back home."

"Mmm, maybe my car? We do have an extra large towel there." After her brain was a bit less short circuited from her lover’s affection, Juno managed to return the biting, her lips moving down to her collarbone.

She could feel her body clench at how much Aurora had to hold back a moan. "Or we can stay here. . you can sit on my lap, my hands wandering all over. . ~"

Aurora got off Juno almost immediately. It didn’t take either of them long to know which one Aurora preferred. 

"Let's ditch this movie then. I don't think the film can hide out all of our moaning." Eager, she grabbed the other girl's hand and pulling her from her seat. Her cheeks were flushed, both from the heavy flirting and the thought of what was about to happen.

"Oh you thought that was moaning? That's cute." She smirked, following her lead while her eyes were casually wandering back down there. Fuck, her girl was looking too good for her to resist.

"Oh. No, no. You'll be hearing more than that once we get to your car." She sent a wink over her shoulder as they made their way to the parking lot. "And not just hearing. There's more waiting." 

"I can't wait,” she practically purred, her face flushed from their recent make out session. Good thing she sneaked in a special surprise to pay Aurora back for the earlier teasing.

As they neared the car, Aurora couldn’t fight back the urge any longer and pulled in Juno’s face, crashing both of their lips together. Meanwhile, her hands were already removing her jacket, impatient to feel her significant other against her.

Juno was surprised at the sudden forceful tug, her hands already moving to grip the other's hips by habit.

"R-Ro?" She stuttered out in confusion, though her lips didn't hesitate to return the kiss, her body pressing Aurora's up against the car door. As if in response, the latter grinded her hips into hers, practically arching her back. 

More, more,  _ more _ . She wanted to feel more of the lean build of the athlete, feel how badly she wants her, feel her grinding up where she needs it the most.

“I can’t wait anymore.” She tried to catch her breath, although that proved to be a challenge as she felt like she was drowning in Juno’s lips. 

“I want you to have all of me.”

A heartbeat. Another one. And another one before Juno's brain finally understood what Aurora asked of her, hand desperately grabbing at the car handle. As much as she wanted to take Aurora right then and there, it wouldn't be wise to do that out in plain view. 

What a sweet, sweet torture.

"You're really tempting me you know that right?" She breathed out, realizing a bit too late that said car door was locked. Cursing, she tried to find the key but with a horny girlfriend whose begging to be taken, it was a miracle Juno could even think straight somewhat. “Give me a moment Ro, I have to find my key.” 

She reluctantly pulled away, at least for a bit as she searched her pockets. 

That did little to deter Aurora from her goal. At least that’s what Juno could assume from her next line, "You can bend me over in front of the hood if you want to," with lust reflected in her eyes, hand patting at the hood of the car.

"I just want you right now." She went in once more, kissing Juno fervently like it was going to be their last. Looking back on it, Aurora wasn’t sure why or what exactly she wanted this lady in front of her so badly. Perhaps it was because of that charm floating around her or that way she smiled at her like no one else or that flirtatious side of her, confident in what they had. Maybe it was even because Juno made sure she was loved and cared for, giving her space when needed and barging down her walls when needed. 

And even then,  _ even then _ , it could be that Juno was in absolute, head over heels, heart-eyes in love with her.

"Woman I refuse to get a ticket for public inappropriateness." She argued, refusing to admit she found that idea to be very tempting. No, Juno, no, you must have self-control. With the beauty in front of her though, eyes craving for her very presence, she found it hard to resist.

Aurora stopped kissing the other girl but only to take things further. She made sure their eyes were firmly connected, Juno’s heated gaze drilling into her loving one before taking off over her shirt. The article was left to be discarded, unwanted and unneeded for what was to come.

Her hand gravited to cup Juno’s chin, her voice low and husky, "If you don't hurry up and open the door, I'll be the one bending you over the car window."

She knew Aurora would make good on that promise, jamming in the key to quickly open the car door, pushing her into the backseat. It didn’t take long for her to climb onto of Aurora, searing their lips together. Her fingers didn't falter as they slid to her back, unhooking her bra. "Not if I bend you first though, babe."

Aurora removed her bra and arched her back as she did - allowing Juno for a  _ better _ view.

“Do you want to bend me more now?”

"Holy shit." Her eyes wandered all over, unconsciously licking her lips. "Oh, Ro, you have no idea." How much I want to take you. Those words remained unsaid but the atmosphere more than made up for that.

Aurora grinned devilishly as she hooked her arms around Juno’s neck and kissed her once again. Somewhere in between the kisses her hands found its way to the other girl’s shirt, sliding under to appreciate the toned stomach she sported. How lucky was she to snatch a fit gal.

Unfortunately, the shirt was in the way of her plans. Her hands went to tug at it, her body unwillingly pulling away to allow such a motion. "I can't be the only one who's exposed here, Uno."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Her hands joined to help with the stripping of her shirt, her biceps flexing as she did that. "I can't decide if I want to do you from behind or not,” she admitted, eyes darting all over as she thought of how to take Aurora this time around. 

“Then let’s do it one at a time.” It was a bit awkward and uncomfortable every time she shifted her lower body, feeling how soaked her underwear was. Aurora ignored it though, knowing very well what was getting her so soaked.

_ Late at night, having sex in the car. _

“I want you to break me."

"You sure about that? Cause if so. . " Her hands slid down, her fingers hooking on her pants down to discard the useless article to the side. "I'll make sure you won't be able to walk properly tomorrow."

“We wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t sure.” She tried to wriggle her legs in an attempt to help Juno remove the pants faster. Clothing always felt suffocating when she was with Juno - especially at times like these.

“Who needs walking when I can just lay with you like this everyday?” She leaned in closer and whispered, “Baby, make me forget everything.”

Good thing Juno had somewhat of a control in her strength, managing to take off the constricting item without ripping the fabric.

Her eyes attracted to a certain spot in between her legs, noticing how drenched her panties were. "Fuck you look so hot." She breathed out, crashing her lips against Ro's once again. Her hands couldn't keep still, wandering over what's hers. Her next target was Aurora’s ruined underwear, taking it off swiftly before throwing it somewhere. She was a bit busy at the moment to notice where exactly, her lips claiming Aurora’s.

Aurora returned the kiss just as fervently, tilting her head back to deepen the kiss - tongue gliding across the other woman’s bottom lip. Her hands wandered from Juno’s hips, slowly going up. She savored the soft yet chiseled curves the woman had, her fingers lightly brushing over her abdomen. Those hours of basketball really did wonders for her. Eventually, she reached her destination: Juno’s bra. Her fingers moved swiftly to unfasten it, Aurora taking a look down there once the piece of clothing was off.

“Shit."

"What?" Her cheeks darkened, more out of embarrassment this time. Her left hand went to play with Ro's chest, her thumb teasing the tip. Her right hand stayed at her hips, keeping her lower half up against her, "You like what you see?"

“Y-Yeah,” she stammered out as the other girl teased her. A hand reached out in an attempt to reach Juno’s chest but halted halfway. Her eyes flickered to meet the amber irises hovering above her, “Can I? It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

One would expect this request to be natural for one to ask, even if they hadn’t been intimate before. But for Juno, it was downright awkward and even weird to be on the end of receiving sexual pleasure. When it came to giving such pleasure though, she had no issues there. 

Even with her previous one or two lovers, she refused their touch. There was nothing there that enticed her to let them touch her in such a way. With Aurora however, she felt that insatiable desire to feel her more, at least within what she was comfortable with.

"Uh. . " Juno paused for a bit, mind racing with desire and a little bit of hesitation. While she did want to feel her lover's touch on her skin, she didn't really want anything beyond that. 

"Do it softly and lightly." She kissed her neck, murmuring against her neck. "I want to feel you pressed against me."

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” She kissed her reassuringly. Her hand went to cup her by the cheek, stroking there once with her thumb before slowly sliding down. Over her neck, her collarbone and then to her final destination, hand brushing as lightly as possible against her chest.

Aurora knew that Juno didn’t like it - being touched. Whenever they got into situations like this, she would always ask for consent. She didn’t want to pressure Juno into doing anything she didn’t want to do, to be in a position where she felt that she  _ had _ to appease her lover.

"Mmkay." Juno nuzzled appreciatively into her neck, leaving soft kisses there.  Her hands settled on casually grabbing at Aurora's chest and ass, unable to decide between the two. Despite the fact Aurora’s hands were there, she didn’t mind the touch; instead she found herself arching into it. 

Her touch was gentle, smoothly wandering all over. It was nice, not feeling a tight grip, as if Juno had no right to deny Aurora. Instead, all she could feel was Aurora leaning more up into her, a leg sliding up hers.

As Aurora’s hands gently worked on Juno’s chest, a mischievous idea came to mind. 

Halting their kiss, albeit a small bite to the lower lip, she asked, “Can we switch?”

"Switch?" The taller woman blinked at the sudden request, leaning back the best she could without bumping her head into the car roof.  "What did you have in mind?"

“Just-” Aurora muttered, a bit shy to vocalize the idea just yet as she tried to use her elbows for support. So she went for another approach. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re wearing.” She gave a pointed look towards Juno’s pants, seeing a small tent formed there. “Let’s just say I want to give you a  _ show _ ."

Thank goodness this wasn't an anime and a nosebleed could be seen dripping.

Without hesitation, she shifted the best she could to the side, then laying on her back.

"I'm waiting, Ro."

Now with an invitation like that, how could the blue-haired female resist her lover? Moving swiftly, her hips were settled on the others in no time, hands instantly wandering down to undo the button of the godforsaken pants, tugging it off.

And there it is, like she expected.  _ She’s wearing the strap-on _ . ‘So this is what I’ve been grinding on in the theaters,’ she thought to herself with a smirk, licking her lower lip in expectation.

Juno wiggled her hips playfully, legs kicking off her pants, a smirk of her own resting upon her visage.  "I can feel how wet you are against my thigh."

Fuuuuck this girl was going to be the death of her, she swore internally. Even if it was definitely not their first time, Juno still couldn’t get over how gorgeous her girlfriend was, eyes roaming over her naked body appreciatively. 

“And whose fault is that?” Aurora awarded Juno with a kiss before slipping out of her lace panties.

Her legs firmly straddling Juno’s hips, she held the strap-on beneath her entrance, gulping a bit. Her previous lovers had wanted to take this step with her and yet, for some odd reason, Aurora couldn’t do that with them. Now she was wondering if that was because their relationships were of pure lust or because there wasn’t feelings of love between them.

With Juno, looking at her earnest amber eyes, sparkling with happiness and love despite the heavy tension between them, that sort of hesitance Aurora felt disappeared.

There was no doubt this was who she wanted to be truly intimate with. Back then, she had gotten it more as a side gift, there if they ever wanted it but not really there to keep track of. 

Now though, there was nothing she wanted, no,  _ needed, _ more.

She proceeded to lower her hips, slowly sliding down on it. Aurora let out a gasp as she felt the whole thing slip inside of her, her walls constricting and relaxing at the foreign object. 

Not once did she break her eye contact with the girl under her.

Juno made sure to keep eye contact with her partner, made sure she knew exactly how much Juno was loving this, loving her. It was the first time either of this did this sort of thing and fuck, she didn’t regret waiting to do it with Aurora. She wasn’t sure what compelled for her to hide the surprise earlier. The only explanation she could really think of was having the sole desire to please and de-stress Aurora from her studies. Maybe she knew Aurora well enough to know the timing tonight was perfect for the two of them?

She could feel her entire body heating up at the sight, her mouth going dry and her hands gripping the seat. "Is it really my fault that I can turn you on?"

Her eyes seemed unable to focus, constantly darting between maintaining the eye contact and the toy sliding up into Aurora. “That I know how to make my lover want me,” she breathed out but barely. Her tongue felt tied, saliva turning into sand as her amber eyes glittering with admiration at the sight.

“It’s because you know all of my secrets.” Aurora leaned back, using her hands for support, resting on Juno’s thighs. “Now, are you going to keep talking or are you going to watch the show?” Her voice became lower, softer, that teasing smirk appearing once more.

"Well, to watch the show," no shame in groping that nice fine ass of Aurora’s, "the main performer needs to get moving." Cue eyebrow waggle.

The only response she got was Aurora swatting those hands away, that shit-eating smirk ever present. 

“No. Touching.” Her demand was not for nothing, knowing very well what sort of effect it would have on the other. It was killing two birds with one stone, upping up the tension while ensuring her lover would enjoy all that she had to offer, and more.

The lilac-haired woman could only whine, pouting as she retreated her hands. "You'd better put on a hell of a show then."

Grinning from ear to ear, Aurora obliged.

She slipped the strap-on out of her slowly, leaving only the head within before lowering herself onto it inch by inch, making sure to go as slow. Repeat.

Aurora moaned softly, biting her lip - a tongue sweeping through the bottom lip. The female made sure to roll her hips all over, determined to create a show Juno wouldn’t forget anytime soon. A hand moved to cup a breast, fingers casually teasing her nipple. Heavy moans and gasps left her mouth, head tilted back at the pleasure she felt.

She wasn’t sure what turned her on more: the strap-on deep in her, hitting all the right spots, or Juno Velliscig watching her every move, observing every twitch and motion she did.

Fuck, why was that even an option? Of course it was the latter. She was putting herself on full display and having one hell of a time.

If there was one word that could describe herself right now, it was  _ shameless _ .

Juno could feel her breathe getting heavier and shallower, her nails digging into the leather of the seat. 

And yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her.

It took everything she had to  _ not _ grip and stroke her all over, instead enjoying the show as requested. Although she had to admit, it got even more tempting the moment Aurora started groping herself.

At the ravenous look Juno held, Aurora opted for a change in pace - hips moving faster, the strap-on sliding in and out faster. The sharp gaze that Juno held looking at her, gods, it made her turned on beyond words could ever describe. All that came to mind was how much it fueled her  _ needs _ . Her hand was unable to resist the temptation to move down to rub at her clit, moaning out louder as she touched herself. Good thing nobody could hear them.

Juno’s hips jerked upwards, more out of surprise.  She hadn't expect Aurora to have more tricks up her sleeve and fuuuuuckkkk, Juno was definitely, in no way shape or form, complaining. 

All she could end up saying was " _ Go harder. _ "

And all Aurora could do was to obey. She rode the strap harder, moaning out Juno’s name, as if she finally found water after spending long days in the desert, and moving her hips faster now while her fingers applied more pressure on her clit. 

Eventually, her moans turned into whimpers. She bit down on her lip, trying to stop the sounds from escaping. She was getting a bit  _ too _ loud. 

“Juno - touch me.” She cried out.

It was cute, watching Aurora desperately hold back her moans, riding the strap-on like it was the physical proof of what love and intimacy they shared.

It was sexy overall, to have Aurora beg for her.

The moment Aurora uttered those words, she instantly sprung into action, leaning up to press their upper bodies together.

Her hands wandered everywhere, her chest, her back, her sides, her ass before finally settling onto her hips. Gripping them tightly, she would pull Aurora down for each thrust while simultaneously moving her hips upward.

As Juno pressed their bodies together, Aurora held onto the other girl for support. She clutched at her shoulders in an attempt to match each movement of her own with her partner. “M-More,” Aurora begged out, encouraging her to take her faster. Juno hardly slowed down, thrusting the strap-on in as deep as possible, rubbing up against Aurora’s sensitive spots just the right way.

Eyes tight shut, her breathing ragged, words barely escaping her mouth, moans of love being heard. This was the state she was left in from Juno’s rough thrusts, pent up from the earlier tension of watching her show. And she was loving every moment of it, and every inch of Juno.

She grinded down against the strap, against Juno’s hips intensely as she groaned out, “Fuck. I think I’m-”

"You think you're  _ what _ ."

Juno challenged with a husky growl, shifting Aurora's hips so she could pull her down at the right angle. Her breathing grew faster, more shallow as she fought for breathe, her body moving quickly to please her lover. If there was one good thing basketball practice did for her, besides the toned body she acquired, it was the stamina involved. When they first started their ventures in the bed, she quickly found out how useful it was to have such stamina on hand.

“Uno - don’t stop.” She cried out as Juno hit  _ the _ spot. Her nails were digging into the back of her shoulders so tightly to the point it might leave marks. 

“I - “ she gulped, her brain scrambling to find the words she wanted, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to voice what she wanted. That part was proving to be a bit hard with Juno’s fast and hard pace, her walls tightening around the strap-on. “I think I’m about to cum.” Those words were muttered, barely being to be vocalized as she tried to keep up with her breathing. 

" _ Then cum for me. _ "

Juno growled deep in her throat, making sure to thrust hard and deep into that sweet spot of Aurora’s, her hands gripping her wherever possible.

" _ Hard _ ."

“Fuck, Uno, fuck, I’m -” she barely managed to say, her moans interrupting her as she felt the climax approaching rapidly - her back arching as her body shuddered and trembled as she came. All she could see were stars, her hands grasping at her partner, making sure their bodies were pressed together. She wanted to drown in this moment. Heck, she didn’t want this moment to ever end. All she wanted, needed, was Juno holding onto her, kisses all over her face, neck, chest with her hands gripping softly yet firmly onto her body as she came. Aurora could barely think straight, not that she ever was to begin with. Good thing Juno had sneakily taken out the extra large towel they had on hand, for the protection of the backseat of course.

"Good girl." Juno smirked, tilting her head to place a kiss upon her lips, her thrusts slowing down to allow her lover to ride out her climax. She never mentioned this out loud but she always loved the way Aurora would come, her arms clinging onto her as she moaned out her name as loudly as she could, her body quivering from the intensity of her climax. She always loved how Aurora would go to her wholeheartedly, heart laid bare and anchoring onto her.

"How was that?" Honestly, it’d be a lie if Juno said she didn’t want to go for another round all over again after seeing her uncollected like this.

Aurora rested her head on Juno’s shoulder, kissing there, “Mmm..that was incredible,” before tilting her head to return the kiss quickly.  _ “You’re incredible. _ ” Aurora shot Juno a coy grin of sorts, fingers trailing upwards to twirl them in Juno’s soft hair, scratching at the scalp.

_ You're incredible. _

That phrase rang around in Juno’s head, understanding what she meant but unable to grasp the concept. That wasn't the first time Juno heard that compliment, whether it was due to her dedication to her studies or because of her pro basketball skills. But it felt different from Aurora. More genuine, more loving. . . more of a them thing. And that was something Juno wouldn’t trade for anything. 

“You’re almost making me want to go for another round,” Aurora purred out, that smirk ever present on her face.

"You sure you'll have enough stamina for that?" She teased, thrusting upward a bit, hinting at what was to come.

Aurora let out a gasp at the sudden tease, her body instinctively leaning back. She couldn’t help but giggle as she lightly hit at Juno’s shoulders, shaking her head in a fake exasperated manner. She should have expected this. By now, it was well known this attractive female laying before her had a stamina that could last for hours before running out completely.

She coughed, feeling her throat dry up from the constant moaning and whimpering from their intense round, “Just - let me catch my breath first.”

“‘Sides, you sure you want your seats to get even dirtier?” She raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the towel. Even with it in place, she wasn’t sure that the next round could guarantee the towel  _ staying  _ there.

"Mm. . that's a good question." Juno nuzzled into her shoulder, thinking. "If you can afford to wait out the drive home for another round, then I don't mind. If not. . "

Her hands slid down to her lower back, drawing Aurora closer, "I don't mind staying put."

“I’m thinking you should definitely stay put.” Another idea came to mind, hands moving to gently push Juno down by the shoulders. She slowly shifted up higher, and higher, knowing that the player would know exactly what she wanted. Soon enough, she was straddling Juno’s mouth, thighs on either side of her face. “Eat me out, then?”

"I always was taught to clean up my messes." She wiggled her eyebrows before leaning her head up, tongue darting out to taste Aurora. 

Mmm, delicious. There weren't any words to describe the taste but Juno knew she wanted, no,  _ craved _ more. 

So she dug in deep, savoring every moment of her meal, her tongue sliding all over her clit. She didn’t have much experience eating out like this so she played it safe for now, aiming for her clit. Occasionally, she dipped down for more wetness, making sure her clit wouldn’t be rubbed raw. 

At the same time, Aurora’s fingers were tangled in lilac, a small, and a bit sad, attempt to keep her stable. She started slowly grinding on Juno’s face, wanting more - to be licked, lapped, and tasted.

“Mmm - right there, baby.” she groaned in contentment.

Juno's fingers settled on her thighs for extra support, her mouth moving vigorously against that special area. For this position, she decided it was best to be mostly focused on the clit, swiping up and down and all over that little bud. "More?"

Aurora whimpered as she felt Juno’s tongue gliding over her clit. Her grip on the girl’s hair moderately got tighter as Juno hit another spot. “Y-Yeah. Right there. Oooohhh  _ yes _ . Yes, keep fucking going.” She panted out, throwing her head back, “Right there, Uno, right there.”

Her tongue pressed harder against her clit. At this rate, this wouldn’t be enough. She searched for spots, one to make Aurora arch her back and grind against her face. To make her lose control all over again.

But where could it be? It was hard at this angle but it was hot knowing that all she could feel was her blue haired lover. That she could have her like no other can.

"Use your fingers.” Aurora groaned out, slowly loosening her grip as the atmosphere shifted from steamy to tender, her body instinctively trying to savor every moment of this ride.

Nodding, she tried to slid a finger in. The only downside is that it would take a few moments to adjust, to find a position comfortable for the pair.

"How many?"

Aurora chuckled in amusement, removing a hand from Juno's hair. Of course Juno was oblivious even in bed. If anything, that made her fall in love more with the woman below her. It was part of her charm and even more importantly, it meant Juno wasn’t pretending to be someone else, like Aurora’s perfect half, or being remotely even selfish about her. It meant Juno loved her wholeheartedly and she would get caught up in that love to think of otherwise.

Would that be her downfall one day?

Shaking her head, she quickly grabbed the woman's wrist, "Not there, Uno." She lifted her hips slightly, enough to place Juno’s thumb a few centimeters away from her clit. “Here?”

_ Oh, that's what she meant. _

This girl was full of surprises, her face red to reflect how she felt. Her thumb moved downward to rub at it lightly, testing her reaction.  "Like this?"

"Mmm - just like that, baby." A low groan escaped her lips, tangling her hand in Juno's hair again, she said, "Now let me ride your face."

From then on, Juno did a combination of her tongue and finger, making sure to use more of the latter. It was easier to apply pressure which judging by how loud Aurora was moaning, she  _ really _ enjoyed that treatment.

"Don't stop, Juno." 

Aurora's voice hitched. She was grinding on the girl's mouth faster now - her legs tightened, hands pulling hard from each lick. “Oh gods, please don’t fucking stop, Juno."

Juno was making her feel like a goddess.

Her sight was starting to get blurry, darkness creeping on the edges. It wasn’t a bad thing; if anything, it meant Juno was doing her job well making sure Aurora was going to be well-satisfied.

At this rate, she might pass out if she came again.

"Fuck." At those words, Juno went harder, faster, wanting to hear more of her moans and to feel her desperately grinding down against her face. 

'Come for me', she silently begged, wanting to taste the juices of her goddess.

"Uno, fuck-"

Aurora's other hand desperately grasped at the headrest to try and keep her upright. She wanted for Uno to go deeper as she tried to bury herself more on the girl's face.

"I-I'm..U-Uno," words hardly formed as she came. Her body went stiff for a heartbeat, another one before slumping - her body shuddered as she tried to regain her senses and more importantly, feeling in her lower body. “Oh gods.” 

She had no idea how she was still able to keep herself planted on Juno's face. That was hardly important, needing a break as she slumped her head on the window, fogging it up with her heavy breathing.

And there Juno was, happily lapping at her juices, smirking at the sweet yet sour taste. Mmm, just right. 

"How was that, babe?" She winked, playfully peppering kisses along her inner thighs. "Need a breather?"

As an answer, Aurora shifted back down, crashing onto Juno’s body for those nice after love-making cuddles. Her arms were flung around her waist, Juno’s flung around her back, the pair ignoring the layer of sweat they were covered in from their intense love-making. 

"It's more unbelievable than the first one." She panted out, gulping to try to catch some air. "I might pass out if you're really serious of not making me walk tomorrow."

Juno purred happily, content that she was able to satisfy her lover. Leaning in, she kissed at her neck, nuzzling there, "I'm glad it was to your satisfaction."

Too bad they don't have a blanket to properly cuddle up in. "Would you complain if I were to really do that though?"

"I would be lying if I said I don't want more but I don't even have the strength to keep myself upright. My knees are going to give." She planted a kiss on Juno’s collarbone, chuckling in half amusement and half exasperation. "Just give me a minute."

"It's okay." She beamed at the kiss, pulling away to shoot Aurora a grin. "If you want to take a break, we can drive back home. Snuggle up close in a nice pile of blankets." She offered, knowing they probably had enough for the time being. 

“Yeah, we can do that. Let me rest first, Uno.” She sighed, proceeding to bury her face further in her chest. “You wrecked me, baby.”

"Hey, you asked me to fuck you and that's what I did." Juno probably sounded a bit too pleased with herself but that was fine. "Anything else you'd like?"

"Oh, wow. Someone's self-esteem is shooting up to the sky." She playfully jabbed at Juno’s side. The last two rounds were definitely worth the ego boost but Aurora knew better to say that out loud. Instead she settled for snuggles, eyes closing. "No, just let me stay like this for awhile."

Suddenly, she remembered something, "Oh, we should adopt a cat."

“A cat? Mmm. . Why's that?" She lazily stroked Aurora's back, imagining what it’d be like to live together, having a kitten and them playing around with it, playing with its soft fur.

“I’ve always wanted a cat. Adopting one will be like taking a new turn in our relationship.” She smiled affectionately at the female beneath her.

"I suppose, it would be cute to have a fluffy pet that I could cuddle with all day whenever I have a shit ton of homework." Juno tilted her head in thought, lips curling up into a crooked grin.

Aurora laughed, her eyes twinkling. "That's also a fair point.”

“It’d be perfect, ya know. I can imagine it already, a cat to cuddle up to while you’re off with whatever you’re doing,” Juno smiled, leaving a kiss on Aurora’s forehead, “And then me being jealous of the cat when you cuddle up with them next.” 

Her eyes twinkled with playfulness, knowing Aurora wouldn’t assume jealousy and knowing Aurora would feel the same about her. That look in her eyes was enough to make Aurora’s throat go dry, that one look of love and trust.

Still straddling her, her hands went to cup her face, thumbs stroking across the athlete’s visage.

How?

That’s all Aurora could really think was, looking at this amazing woman below her, eyes shining with nothing but love and trust, her hands teasing the boundaries between them. Firm enough that she knows Aurora wants them there but light enough that if the latter wished otherwise, she could move them with ease. How did she get so lucky to have a woman like this all to herself? It seemed like a dream at times, this person keeping up with her antics, this very same person able to keep her in rein when her emotions tended to flare a bit too much at the wrong times. 

How did she get someone so understanding? Is this. . what love felt like? Knowing Aurora could fall backwards, blindfolded, and trusting that Juno’s hands could be there to grasp her close, unyielding to the cold darkness.

“I love you so much, Uno.”

Juno’s smile grew more lazy, content, "I love you lots too, Ro." It didn’t take long for silence to settle in, Juno’s hand curling around her waist to keep her pressed to her side. It was interesting, the time she least expected love was the time when it fell into her lap. Both literally and figuratively.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two managed to separate from their cuddling position, getting up to dress themselves. Aurora remained shirtless since her shirt did end up on the concrete floor earlier from her eagerness. That was more than enough reason for Juno to speed a bit back to their house, cutting the 15-minute drive to 10 minutes. Silence settled in once more but that was fine. Their hands were clasped together, soft smiles apparent on their visages.

“Juno, can I take a shower first? I feel so sticky.”

"Of course." She turned the wheel to park in front of the apartment complex, leaning back in her seat. "I gotta ask, is this your way of asking me to go another round? Cause I don’t think I have it in me to deny such a request.” She gestured to her own body which was covered in sweat as well.

She shuffled closer, “Well, that aside, I’ve gotten my second wind.” Her lips curved into a teasing smirk, eyes narrowing mischievously. “And you haven't bent me over yet." A peck on the lips.

"Not yet. That'll be for the bedroom activities, babe." Juno chuckled, winking.

Chuckling at Juno's response, Aurora reached over the armrest to give her a peck on the cheek.

_ Juno is really delightful. _

"Well, what do you want more? Sex or cuddles?"

"Mmmmm. . .sex and then cuddles?" She grinned innocently, propping the car door open, "How does that sound?"

"Hmm.." she hummed in response, putting a finger on her chin pretending to think of other options. "My gut is telling me that. . ." Aurora purred as she leaned in closer. "I don't think we'll be able to make it to the shower."

"What about shower sex?" Poor Juno was clueless as ever but that was alright; Ro found it more or less endearing.

"No." she growled, eyeing the woman beside her.

The admittedly fit, attractive, cute as fuck woman besides her.

"You're making me want you right now."

"How so though?" She questioned, her hand moving to open the door to the apartment. Somehow the words "right now" flew over her head. For Juno though, it was a fair question. What about her, in that very moment, would make Aurora want her so badly, right then and there?

That question would remain unanswered, as Juno found her lips to be quite busy as soon as she opened the door. Aurora had pounced at the taller girl, crashing their lips together - kissing her hungrily. “ _ Right now _ .”

Out of reflex, Juno gripped Aurora on her sides for balance, not expecting the sudden kiss. "I thought we agreed on no outrageous public displays of affection, Ro." She groaned out, melting into the kiss. 

Wow, just how oblivious can this girl get?

Stopping the kiss, she looked into Juno’s eyes - her blue-green eyes showing that was she was certainly longing for something more. “Then let’s hurry up and get inside.” She threw a wink over her shoulder as she walked into the apartment, kicking her boots off.

Fuuuuck.

Juno quickly kicked into gear, hurriedly following after Aurora, a determination of sorts fixated on her face. Good thing her long legs could make up the difference quickly.

Although not too quickly so Juno could admire a certain view down there.

In no time, Juno had the shorter female pressed up against the wall of the hallway, lips squished together for a heated kiss. Juno moaned out into the kiss, her hands tugging at her clothes, wanting them off. Her tongue glided over her lower lip, seeking entrance.

Once that was granted, her tongue went to meet hers, breathes mingling together in their heated kiss. " _ Mine _ ."

Aurora whimpered as she felt Juno bit her bottom lip. Her knees were going weak again - trying to put one leg behind the other girl’s thigh.

“I’m all yours.”

She stifled a moan as the strap-on rubbed up against where her clit was, feeling the friction of her pants there, feeling her arousal pooling down there once more.

"I don't think we'll even make it to the bed." Juno groaned out, kissing at her neck as a small whine came out from Aurora when she felt Juno grind up against her.

“We don’t have to make it there.” She started unhooking her bra, feeling the need for more contact.

"Perfect." Juno pulled away to rid of her own clothing, throwing her shirt and bra aside. "I hope you don't plan to hold back on your moans, babe." Her hands went down to unbuckle her pants, cursing at how tight these jeans were. 

The weather for the evening was a bit cool so she had dressed appropriately for that, just not for something entirely different.

“Mmm. . we can go all out since we’re here.” She licked her lips, feeling a rush of desire flow as her eyes admired Juno’s upper body. “Help me with my pants?”

"Of course." Juno’s hands were there in an instant, tugging both the pants and panties down. "The strap-on or my fingers?"

“I’d rather have you carry me. Then,” she continued, growling lowly, lust growing deep within her, “and then fuck me with the strap.”

Her hands found themselves behind Juno’s neck - lips sucking and biting, leaving marks on her lover’s skin. An imprint of some kind to let the others know Juno belonged to  _ her _ .

In a heartbeat, Juno was already lifting Aurora up firmly by her thighs the moment she heard those words. 

"Your wish is my command.~"

Aurora’s back was pressed against the wall, looking at Juno - it sent a thrill throughout her body when all she saw was hunger. 

“Do it slowly first.” she gave her quick peck on the lips as she buried her face on the woman’s shoulder.

Juno nodded, clutching her close before adjusting their hips, aligning the tip to her entrance. 

"Let me know when to move," she murmured softly, going in nice and slow as opposed to their fierce making out earlier. Juno wasn’t sure what or how but she  _ knew _ that this wasn’t the time for fast, rough, intense fucking. Rather, this was the time for soft, passionate, tender love-making.

“Okay,” Aurora groaned as she felt the toy inside her, legs wrapping themselves around Juno’s waist, “I don’t want to come again so soon, Uno. So let’s enjoy this.” Her eyes glinted with something akin to fondness. Her hands gripped her close by the neck, the desire to feel more of her became too great to be ignored.

Her hands twisted in Juno’s hair, hips slightly grinding on the toy - lips came in contact with her lover. Kisses that made her felt safe and loved. Kisses that made her yearn for this moment to never end.

Juno responded in kind, lips moving tenderly over Aurora’s, as if saying she belonged to her and only to her. Her fingers gripped tightly at her hips but only just enough to keep her up against the wall. She groaned out against her lips once more, grinding back in kind. As promised, she started out slowly, sliding out before pausing, then diving back in, drawing out each thrust.

"Oh, are you're that sensitive from before?" Juno didn't mean to sound so cocky but it was very, very satisfying to know that she was well-fucked from earlier.

“It’s cause y-you know where to hit the r-right spots,” she said in between their kisses, legs shaking from the gentle and steady movements that Juno was doing. 

Aurora’s nails were digging into the taller woman’s shoulders, her whimpers turning into moans as she was heaved up against the wall with each thrust, her moans getting swallowed by her lover as they still had their lips locked together - pouring all the adoration they have for each other in it.

Juno groaned out from how all over each other they were, her hands shifting to grab Aurora more by her ass. That way, she could get a more firm grip and better yet, hold her close, Aurora’s breathy moans by her ear.

"I love you, babe." She moved her kisses down to her neck, biting and nibbling to leave her own special marks. "I love you, Aurora." She repeated, growling this time as she did a harder thrust this time. 

You’re all that I want.

It went without saying that at this point, after being together for a few months, Aurora understood what Juno meant by her hands wandering, her mouth all over her neck, each thrust that was going deeper in all her right spots. She knew that Juno wanted only her, didn’t and wouldn’t dare to have her eyes elsewhere.

That’s probably what had her  _ dripping  _ to begin with, the thought of Juno loving her so selfishly and yet so selflessly. 

Aurora moaned deeply as her lover worked her way down to her neck. Her hands now trying to pull Juno closer - her head was pounding, unable to think straight, caught up with waves of emotions and the ecstasy of the moment.

Juno  _ loves _ her. 

_ This was real. _ Shit.

“J-Juno. . I -” Aurora arched her back, feeling her climax creeping up on her. Her legs tightened around Juno’s waist, refusing to let that woman get even remotely away from her, head thrown to the side as she panted. 

"Come for me." The taller woman lifted Aurora up more, tilting her hips towards her so that she could thrust harder at just the right angle. Her effort wasn’t for naught for in the next moment, she could hear a deep rich moan come from her lover. “I want to come for me, and only for me.”

"Faster." Aurora demanded and grabbed Juno’s hair forcefully, kissing her - drinking her deeply. Aurora quickened her pace, grinding on the strap harshly - keen to appease to her lover’s request.

Juno thrusted back in kind, as if to make a point before the round's end. “I want to feel you come all over me.”

Moaning in her mouth, she did as she was told to. She let the climax wash over her violently, body shivering with each passing second. She felt something that could only be described as pure pleasure, her senses completely relaxed and her body rigid, clinging onto her lover. “F-Fuck, oh fuck, Juno. . “ She groaned out, keeping their lips connected. “Mm. . I love you. . “

The feeling of having someone to order you around was - Aurora couldn’t describe it, but if there was a word for it, it was  _ exciting _ .

"Whew. . . I think I'm drained for the night." Juno commented, breathing heavily as she felt her body getting sore from both the effort of holding her lover up and her rough thrusts.

“Same.” Aurora lowered herself before hugging the taller woman. Her head nuzzling Juno’s chest. “I don’t think I can make it to the shower, I might just collapse here.”

"We should at least clean ourselves, babe." She laughed, kissing her cheek. "In case of a UTI and all that jazz."

“I don’t want to. I’m sooo tired.” Aurora whined, crashing dramatically on Juno. “Carry me to the shower instead.”

". . . I'm gonna laugh if you can't use your legs tomorrow." Juno chuckled, hands heaving her back up once more, carrying her to the shower. "Enjoy the height advantage while you can."

“Don’t make me ask to drop me,” Aurora mildly threatened, her lips finding Juno’s for a tender kiss. They both knew the threat was fake, if Juno’s tight grip was anything to go by.

"You sure you want me to drop you while you're kissing me?” She muttered against her lips, returning the sweet kiss. “Especially with your newfound height advantage?”

"Yes.” She eyed the female, putting on a show of acting dismayed, “You’re so dirty and sweaty.” She stuck out her tongue, as if imitating a gag.

"That just means I had a good fuck." Juno retorted, setting the other down in the shower.

It wasn’t long before her features grew softer, realizing how much in love she was with the basketball player. Throughout the night and their various rounds, Juno didn’t force her into anything, her touches and kisses always asking for consent beforehand. And the way her eyes pierced through her soul, it made her feel warmth like no other. “Hey.”

Juno tilted her head, “Yeah?”

“I love you, Uno.”

Juno felt the softest of smiles spread across her face, unable to hold back from stealing another kiss, "I love you too, Ro."

She shook her head with a giggle, and with a soft smile she said, ”It’ll just take a few minutes. Then we can cuddle after your turn.”

Juno did her usual puppy-eyes pout as her hand went to the side to turn the knob, turning on the water and then adjusting the temperature accordingly. "You don’t want to take one together?"

“No. I don’t trust you when you’re in a room with me,” she snickered as she placed a towel near the shower.  “Just go ready your boring documentary films. That’ll help me sleep much faster.”

"Wow so mean babe." She grumbled but agreed, leaving a kiss on her head, walking back to the room to put on a documentary film, sitting on the chair instead. 

It would be weird to lay on the bed when her body felt so sticky.

“You can join me next time,” she playfully slapped Juno’s butt as she made her way out of the bathroom. She knew that they might go for another round if they showered together, but Aurora was having none of it. Even if Juno was acting like a kicked puppy and was certainly whining like one, Juno knew her girlfriend needed cuddles and kisses more, so she was willing to wait, curled up in her chair as she put on a random documentary from Netflix. She was far too exhausted to even think about which one to put one.

After Aurora stepped into the hot water, she’s never felt so refreshed. Apparently having 3 rounds in practically one night could make one feel so relieved and so spent at the same time.

She hummed to herself as she applied shampoo to her oily hair and soap to her sweaty body, pleased with the results of tonight. Call her a sadist but it was reassuring that Juno wanted her just as much. . even if it took who knows how many attempts at teasing to unleash that side of her.

It didn’t take long for the blue-haired female to finish up, not wanting to keep her partner waiting. Aurora got out of the shower, dried herself and wrapped the towel around her, heading off to the bedroom. She left the water on though, figuring the temperature was too perfect to turn off. 

An endearing smile appeared on her face when she noticed that, naturally, the lilac-haired woman was curled up on the chair, amber eyes staring at the TV.

“Hey,” she called out, grip tightening on the towel so it wouldn’t fall, “you can use the shower now.”

Juno perked up, excited, "Okay!" She grabbed her own towel, groaning as she stood up. Gods her muscles were so, so sore. But those three rounds were completely and utterly worth it. She had no doubt she would think of this night in the days, weeks to come, the sight of Aurora giving her a show and her body writhing as she ate her out, body slumped over and their eyes making contact, her blue-green irises refusing to disconnect from her amber ones. 

Or the way she was taken up against the wall, her limbs clinging onto her as if she was her lifeline, those husky moans in her ear, letting her know how much she enjoyed Juno inside her.

She immediately went under the shower head, sighing in relief. She needed to cool down. Her body was far too sore to do yet  _ another _ round but fuck, was it really her fault that she had such a tempting girlfriend?

. . . Okay maybe so but still. Cleaning first, cuddles later.

Meanwhile, Aurora took out a baggy shirt and some shorts from the cabinet for her to wear to bed. Technically it was Juno’s clothes but hey, Juno was her lover so what was hers was Aurora’s as well. 

Plus she remembered how Juno once confessed she loved seeing Aurora strut around in her clothing. It was adorable thinking back, her cheeks red and voice nervous, not used to being even remotely open with her thoughts. As much of a romantic Juno was, she had her own walls, her own barriers as was human nature. . and for herself. 

She flopped down on the mattress, her whole body was aching. Her entire being was screaming to fall asleep but she resisted that urge, wanting to wait for Juno to finish showering. So instead, she watched one of those documentary films that Juno loved. While that was an endearing side of the basketball player Aurora grew to love, she could not fathom, for the life of her, how one could actually enjoy watching this.

Juno finished up quickly herself, eager to relax on her bed with no worries. Her legs also felt jelly enough as it is, sore from holding Aurora up earlier. Even with basketball practice helping with the stamina, holding a person was different from dribbling a ball.

Wrapped up in a towel, she headed to the bedroom, picking out a loose blue-colored T-shirt and black shorts to wear. Thank goodness the weather was starting to warm up, it would make it easier for her to practice. She wasn’t super fond of the summer, with the humid heat, but she preferred it to winter. She hated wearing thick clothing and tight long sleeves whenever she had to practice, feeling she was sweating and exhausting herself more than getting the training she needed.

Yawning, she stretched out, humming in satisfaction, "How’re you feeling, Ro?"

“Really sore and sleepy.” Aurora patted the empty space beside her, her lower body already covered in the blankets. “Now come here. June bug,” teasing the taller woman. She knew that she hated it somewhat, always viewing the nickname as something that didn’t suit her.

"Whyyyy must you call me that?" Juno whined out, not really protesting seriously. Only Aurora was allowed to call her that and she could always punish her with more cuddles. 

Which was exactly as she did, settling down next to her, an arm around her waist.

“Why not? I think it fits you,” she leaned up to kiss at Juno’s forehead, snuggling closer with her arm flung across Juno’s abdomen.

"Why the hell do you think it fits me?" She kept up the facade of being a grumpy girlfriend, eyes narrowed to come off “menacing” when in reality, it made Aurora want to kiss her senseless.

Turning to the female beside her to get a better view, Aurora said, “Well let’s see…” she put a finger underneath her chin, “A woman with a tall stature like you..” she gave the girl a kiss on the cheek, “I think  _ bug _ goes with your name nicely.”

Juno snorted, nuzzling into her neck in response. "Babe, I think that's the opposite of the definition of  _ bug _ ."

“I think my definition is better than yours,” she shook her head with a chuckle, squeezing Juno’s side in affection.

“ _ Well,”  _ She cleared her throat, blush rising because of the sudden show of affection, "Definitions and nicknames aside, you got any plans for tomorrow?"

“I don’t think so,” Aurora bit at her lower lip in thought, mentally going over her schedule tomorrow. “Why? Are you going to take me on a date?”

She grumbled, stroking her side. "Don't tempt me, darling.” She tilted her head downwards to get a better view of her partner, hand moving up to brush her bangs aside. “I was going to ask how your legs were."

Was Juno trying to melt her heart because if so, it was working amazingly, like the woman in question. It had Aurora swooning all over again, feeling the sincerity of her love behind those words.

Aurora responded by nuzzling into her neck, pretending it’s just an excuse to scoot closer when in reality, it was to hide her reddening face, “Mmm. . and whose fault is it if that happens?”

"Hey I wasn't the only one begging for more. Besides," she gestured to her neck. "Look at the amount of these marks." Juno was used to this prideful feeling building up in her chest, but this time around was different. That sort of feeling was usually due to her scoring the winning basket for the team or acing her test with no sweat, but this, laying in bed with Aurora and seeing her marked, this was something for herself. Not for anyone else.

Well. . maybe except for the woman laying in her arms.

“You just wanted to hear more of my moaning.” she retorted back jokingly, hand went to touch her neck, thumb stroking over her own set of marks- Aurora looked at the marks on Juno’s neck, “I bet your fangirls would be upset if they saw these.”

"Probably. What can I say though,” Her face were overtaken by a grin, her eyes softening as she went in for a kiss. “I am taken by the best girl ever.”

Aurora hummed in appreciation of the kiss, smiling as they broke away, “Stop flattering me. I’m the lucky one.”

“I gotta say though, I highly doubt even makeup could cover these marks." Juno glanced down at the ones on her chest, blushing slightly when she noticed how dark they are. With her light skin tone, the dark marks were noticeable. Thankfully, Aurora had enough sense, if barely, to have the more lighter marks on her neck and would only take a few days to heal.

Unfortunately, the next few days involved basketball practice and those jerseys weren’t exactly known for covering up.

“Well let’s just say I couldn’t get enough of you.” Aurora chortled, knowing she was more at an advantage with her bronze skin. Unless you knew what you were looking for, it was hard to tell with a single glance.

"Must you put it that way?" Juno sighed, playing the part of an exasperated lover. Her fingers stroking along her back gave her act away, the two knowing if she was really miffed, Juno would have refused physical contact.

“Yeah. You know I love teasing you.” She planted a kiss on Juno’s nose, incapable of keeping a smile off of her features. She knew the girl couldn’t get mad at her - well she did but it happened rarely and even then, not for long. They both can’t stay angry at each other for some reason.

Maybe because a petty argument wasn’t worth their love getting ruined over.

"Unfortunately so." She nuzzled close, snuggling up into her side in an attempt to get comfortable before bed. 

There was a small pause, the pair happy with their cuddling. . Right up till Juno blurted out, “So, would you be opposed to having a date tomorrow?"

As dominant as Juno was in bed, that didn't quite translate to her day-to-day self. Heck, even when they first got together, they asked each other out at the same time.

But that was a tale for another time.

She continued, trying to hide her embarrassment with a cough, "I have nothing planned tomorrow and it's my day off.” An explanation wasn't needed perchance but Aurora still appreciated the notion, kissing at her jawline.

“A chance to have a date with the academy’s most popular female and make everyone jealous?” she snickered, cupping Juno’s cheek in her hand she said, “I’d like that,” kissing her on the lips, as if to seal a deal.

“Just the two of us.” Juno added on, eyes crinkling as she smiled into the kiss, leaning in for another one for good measure. "Any place you wanna go in particular before I put my thinking cap on?"

“How about…,” she thought what kind of place they would both enjoy, “How about we go to some paintball or laser tag?” She glanced at Junol - grinning from ear to ear. It had been a while since they let loose, at least outside of the bedroom activities, and she knew Juno was dying for a rematch.

"Laser tag sounds pretty funny. Something tells me I'll end up right back on top." She smiled, soft on the outside but mischievous if one knew her well. 

Aurora yawned, unfazed, her eyes closing shut. "It's a win-win either way." Aurora pulled the sheets higher, trying to cover both of them, resting her head on Juno’s shoulder. “As I recall - last time you came in just second place,” she shot her a playful smile, an eyebrow raised in a challenging manner.

". . . That's why we're having a rematch." Juno pouted, huffing as she decided to hide her face in the pillow, feeling a tad bit morbid.

Aurora only shook her head in amusement, turning her head to coax a kiss out of her, “Then you have to practice your aim better, team player.”

“I know,” Juno stole a quick goodnight kiss, humming close. 

Her hand went up to play with lilac strands, affectionate, “Now we should get some sleep or we won’t make it to class.” She glanced at the clock, a bit surprised it was already 2 in the morning. Was she really having that much fun hanging out with Juno? 

With endless, countless lovers under her belt, one would think that Aurora was at least able to remember fond memories and loving words from a select few. But nay, that didn’t prove to be the case. If anything, all she could remember was constantly glancing at the clock and hoping their date, hang out, round or whatever was over with. 

With Juno, she didn’t feel like that. After checking the time and getting a more of a reality check on how late it had gotten, she felt tiredness sinking in. . but that was okay. Juno, what they did, what they had, it was all worth staying up late for.

As if on cue, the lilac-haired woman yawned once more, snuggling close, "Sucks cause my classes got cancelled hehe." There was a tug, as if Juno was silently begging her to come over more, wanting to feel more of her.

“Did you plan this, Velliscig? Tire me out, then sleep all day while I go to class tomorrow?” Aurora jokingly accused her, slumping into her embrace. It went without saying at this point, Juno felt like home to her. 

"You know that's the last thing I was thinking of." Juno murmured softly, kissing her cheek, the tip of her nose nuzzling up against there.

Aurora snuggled closer, her hugged her more tightly. The world could just end and she wouldn’t care. This moment will be forever engraved in her mind and heart - with a tired voice she said, “We should get some sleep.”

“Probably,” Juno’s eyes were falling shut, her arms wound around Aurora. It was cute really, how even in her sleep, she didn’t didn’t want to part from the other. She wouldn't mind getting used to this every night. Or at least the majority of the week since Aurora still had her own place unfortunately so.

That was okay though. There was no need to rush on that sort of thing and even if there were, Juno wouldn’t savor spending such moments with Aurora any less.

Aurora, knowing that Juno would fall asleep any second now, didn't bother responding. Instead, she enjoyed the silence - the ticking of the click, Juno’s chest slowly rising and falling, a small snore coming from the woman - and Aurora couldn’t help but giggle. It was a shame she was feeling too tired to grab her phone to capture this view, but that was okay. 

They would have plenty of opportunities for that later.

A few minutes later, comfortable in her lover’s embrace, she was fast asleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whooo, 15K words completed! Now that you all have had a wonderful chance to read this one heck of a smut with feelings fic, I think it's time I properly introduced the Gals of the Garden. Remember how I said that the OCs don't belong to me? 
> 
> They belong to this amazing server that I know of named Yuri Garden, a server dedicated to being a creative, yuri-centric server that wishes to bring out the best in everyone. The Gals are OCs based off of real flowers and plants, further serving the yuri theme we have going on. 
> 
> As a writer and one who is immensely proud of this project, I have chosen to write fanfics based off of Juno's interactions with other Gals, both romantic and platonic. This will go into a collection, one could say, and this fic was the start of the Junora ship. (Junora forever! XD) 
> 
> If you wish to see more than what I write however, feel free to join our server! ^^ Anyone and everyone are more than welcome to come take a look!
> 
> https://discord.gg/K9KGCCB


End file.
